Commercial kitchens commonly include a dishes and utensils cleaning area which is removed from the food preparation and food storage areas of the kitchen. Automatic dish washing equipment and pots and utensils cleaning sinks are typically installed within such dish washing areas. Such dishwashing equipment commonly include water drains which carry away grease and food debris ladened waste water. In many circumstances, it is not appropriate to route such waste water directly into a restaurant's sewer drainage system. In such circumstances, grease and debris separating equipment is commonly installed mid-line between the dishwashing equipment and the restaurant's sewer drainage system.
Where a restaurant's grease separating unit is equipped with a submersible electric pump water purging system, three of the separator's four walls typically become dedicated to particular uses, they being: a) intake flow of the debris and grease ladened waste water; b) output flow of cleaned grease separated water; and c) purge pump ejection flow. In installation of such grease separators within the dishwashing area of a commercial kitchen, the wall of the separator which is dedicated to intake flow (i.e., wall “a”) is preferably oriented toward the dishwashing equipment and sinks from which the grease and debris ladened waste water flows. Also in such dishwashing area installation, the purge pump ejection flow is preferably situated at a grease separator front wall (i.e., wall “c”) which is opposite a back wall which typically faces a kitchen wall. In many commercial kitchens, the only suitable location for installation of such grease separator unit is rightwardly from the sink and dishwashing equipment. Alternatively, in other kitchens, the only suitable location is leftwardly from such equipment. Such alternative left and right locations of grease separating units in combination with such units' dedication of walls to intake flow, output flow, and ejection flow, creates problems and difficulties in mounting and installing grease separating units within commercial kitchens.
The instant inventive commercial kitchen grease separator solves or ameliorates the problems and difficulties set forth above by configuring the separator's left and right ends for alternative and selective service as a waste water intake end.